Out of control
by MissSparrow101
Summary: (Modern day story) Without her consent he had saved her and her friend from abuse, taking her pain away, but also taking her life out of her own control. He would decide anything and everything about her life from now on, and she didn't know if she liked that, or not.
1. Prologue

**Introduction:**

Sansa's parents and family members died in a car crash. She and her friend Jeane are living with the Lannister family, who are treating them both badly. Sandor, who has worked for the family Lannister, knows this. He pays the Lannister's a lot of money to get the girl he secretly has a lot of feelings for.

 **In this story there will be chapters from Sandor and Sansa's POV. Not every other chapter, just whenever I deem it necessary. It is something that came to mind, I hope you all will enjoy. It takes place in 2015, in Amerika.**

 **Prologue**

Tears where streaming down her face when she bit her lip, trying not to scream. She prayed he would finish soon, maybe grow tired from her tears.

'You can cry all you want, nobody will come to save you here,' Joffrey sad, a grin on his face. Sansa swallowed and closed her eyes. He would end his sick game soon. He always had to end it at some point. A forceful blow on her right cheek made her wince loudly. She would have bruises all over her body before the day was even over. She felt sick when he pulled her t-shirt from behind her, tearing the thin material from her body.

'Please stop,' Sansa cried, but Joffrey ignored her completely. A kick in her stomach sent her on her back. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision, but she could still make out the blonde men who was bending over her form.

'Imagine when you turn 18 and mother will allow me to enjoy myself even more. The games we will play.' Sansa felt like throwing up, hearing his words. She knew what he was talking about.

'Please,' she tried again. The only answer she got was a cold snicker. Would this ever end at all?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was that very night Sansa's life turned around completely. She was lying in bed, crying and praying that she would get a better life soon. She had lost her parents and her siblings. She had no clue in what direction her life would go, living with the Lannister family. She turned on her side, staring out her window. The Lannister's had been kind enough to give her a room with a bed in it, but that was about as friendly as they would ever be towards her. The oldest son, Joffrey, hated Sansa with everything he had. Sansa had no clue why though. She and her friend Jeane had been living with the family since half a year ago, when the car crash had taken place. Jeane was currently sleeping in the room next to hers.

Sansa tried to fantasize about a better life. She would find a loveable partner who would risk everything for her. He loved her with all his heart and would never lay a finger on her. He would come and save her from Joffrey, taking her away to his beautiful mansion. Another tear escape her eyes. She knew that would always be just a dream. She was stuck here. She was 16 and had nowhere to go. Nowhere.

'Stupid girl,' she softly murmured to herself.

It was an hour later, when it was fully dark outside, she heard talking and then even footsteps on the stairs. She instantly closed her eyes, afraid it was Joffrey. Hadn't he hurt her enough for one day? Why would he always wanted to hurt her instead of Jeane. Jeanine screamed more than she did, that much was true, but still. With her heart beating painfully in her chest, Sansa waited and almost choked when she heard the door of her room being opened.

'This is her room, aye?' she heard a male voice ask. She started shivering when she noticed it was not a familiar voice at all. Who was it? Why was he in her room.

'She's right there, in bed.' She heard another unknown voice answer the first. Swallowing Sansa was biting her lip, not sure if she should scream for help or not. Would they hurt her?

'Ah she's asleep. Should we even wake her Mormont?'

Sansa swore her heart stopped for a minute. What was it they wanted to do to her?

'No, let's get this show going. Come on.'

Sansa had almost no time to even open her eyes, before she felt a cloth being pressed against her mouth and nose. She saw two faces before her, two men, she registered before she finally fell asleep.

With a heavy head and a nauseas feeling, Sansa awoke. Her body felt beaten up, as it was by Joffrey. She instantly opened her eyes at that thought, forcing herself to face the man, when all she could see was darkness. She blinked once, twice…

She then realized she was blindfolded. She was seated on a chair, her arms loosely lied on her lap. She wondered why someone had even bothered to tie her up. She could never fight anyone off, never. Joffrey had taught het that much. He usually let his men, Boros or Meryn Trant beat her up. But sometimes he wanted the pleasure himself. Sansa shuddered and felt fresh tears well up in her eyes.

'I think someone's awake sir.' Sansa's head shot up. It was the same voice she had heard earlier when she had lain in bed. Who was it?

'Good, move,' she heard a very low voice say. She shuddered. It sounded almost like a growl. Swallowing Sansa tried her best to see through the material before her eyes, but she couldn't.

'Jorah, get her some water.' Sansa heard a chair being moved and she heard how the chair squeaked when someone sat down right in front of her.

'Well there little bird, are you really finally awake then?' Sansa was feeling even more terrified now the low, growling voice was talking directly to her. She couldn't find it in herself to answer, so she just nodded. Another growl was heard.

'Did the boy pull your tongue out as well?' the voice asked her bluntly. Sansa swallowed deep once more.

'N- No- No sir,' was all she could get out of her.

'That's better. I need some answers before I untie you, do you understand?' Sansa nodded once more.

'Good.' Sansa heard another chair being moved and then she winced when she suddenly felt something against her mouth, only to then understand it was the glass of water the growling man had asked for.

'Drink.' It sounded like an order and Sansa quickly did as he asked. She was thirsty and her throat felt a little dry anyway.

'Good girl. Now then, for my questions. We have taken you from the Lannister mansion, where you have been kept for almost 6 months.' Sansa waited in silence. What would he ask of her?

'My men told me of the 'treatment' the dear Lannister's gave you. Are those bruises on your face and body from their hands?'

Sansa felt a little scared nodding to that question. How did he even know of the bruises on her body, she was still dressed, was she?

'Yes sir,' she managed to answer in a small voice. It was then she felt a finger on her cheek, tracing the bruise Joffrey had given her himself the day before.

'Well now, here you will be safe, pretty bird. No Lannister will be able to hurt you here.' Sansa was confused why he kept calling her a bird, but liked his words. Would be he true with his words? Every person she had met after her parents accident had lied to her, hurt her and just used her. Why would this man be any different?

'I will untie your hands now.' At those words she felt very large, warm hands taking hers in his, untying the rope around her wrists. When the rope was removed he very gently kneaded the skin that had been right under the rope. It felt kind of good.

'Bronn, Jorah, leave us for the night.' Sansa heard the men say goodnight before it fell awkwardly silent.

'I will take your blindfold off now. Don't move.' Sansa sat as still as she ever had. The large hands gently touched the cloth around her head and very slowly untied that too. Before Sansa could even see the man's face, she saw his enormous body on the chair right before hers. She slowly let her eyes find their way up and was a little shocked to see who it was that sat right before her. The hound. The same man who had worked for the Lannister's for years.

'Y- You?' Sansa stammered, suddenly very afraid, despite his words from earlier. Her eyes landed on his face, half burned, half whole. She had always feared this man. Not only because of his burns, but because of his reputation. He was a criminal, an assassin. Why was she here, with him?

'Yes me, little bird,' he answered. He didn't grin or smile, but the way he looked at her was not unkindly too. He seemed to study her face, the bruises and then her hair.

'You've had it rougher than I thought, haven't you girl?' he asked her, his eyes on her neck, where a large bruise went into the neckline of her thin pajamas. Sansa didn't know why, but at those words she broke. She softly cried, bringing her hands towards her eyes, covering her face.

She jumped a little when she again felt the large hands on hers, gently holding her.

'I will make them pay little bird. You belong to me now. You are mine and mine alone. And no one hurts what is mine.' Those words sounded so unbelievable Sansa lowered her hands and stared into the grey eyes of the hound before her.

'Why- why would you even bother with me- I'm just a silly girl. I heard you say that once,' she said, her voice even softer than before. She watched how the man looked at her with pity in his eyes. It soon turned to anger.

'They caged you, little bird. They caged you and then hurt you. You didn't deserve that. Hell, who could ever deserve such a treatment!' His voice was loud and deep, making Sansa shiver once more.

'Why?' Sansa dared ask in a small voice. She had to know. Why had he saved her. What was she to him anyway?

'I made a promise to your father, some years ago. I intent to keep that promise.' Sansa stared into his eyes, this time not even seeing his scars.

'What promise?' The hound grinned a little before he sighed.

'That's for later. You are going to bed now. It's late and you look like you need some sleep.' Sansa started to panic now. Up till now she had been distracted, but now she realized she would be staying here, with the hound. She didn't even knew where she was!

'Where am I?' she asked then. The hound stood from his chair, but kept watching her.

'You are in my house, of course. Beside Bronn, Jorah and me it's completely empty. You are safe.' She stared up to him, still unsure of her situation.

'Tomorrow we will bring your friend Jeane. They would only let one of you go, for now that is. Stupid fucks will get what they deserve, I promise you that.' Swallowing deep once more Sansa watched around her. She was in a large dining room. It was beautifully decorated and she wondered if this really was the hounds place.

'Are you in pain?' he suddenly asked her. Sansa snapped her had back towards him and locked eyes with him.

'A little,' she admitted. She saw a hint of anger in his grey eyes before he turned away from her. He walked out of the room, leaving Sansa with her thoughts. It took him less than a minute to return with two aspirins and some water.

'Tomorrow I will look at your bruises, but now you need to rest. I will show you your room. Come.' She took the aspirins from his hands and saw how he waited for her to take them. She swallowed them with the water and then followed him when he walked out of the room.

'You will not leave the house without me, or Bronn or Jorah. If you need anything, just ask. You sleep upstairs.' Sansa tried to comprehend his words but she was indeed feeling tired. She wondered why she wasn't allowed to leave and why he even bother to keep her here, but her mind was too foggy. He let her up some stairs and then onto a large hallway. She saw at least 6 doors before he stopped before one, opening it. When he walked inside she followed him slowly. Would he hurt her?

'Come, little bird. Time to sleep.' She watched how he turned the light on and revealed a room that was beautiful. There was a large, white bed, with satin sheets. The furniture matched completely, everything made out of white wood. It was breathtaking. Sansa slowly turned to see everything, her mouth almost open in admiration.

'Why would you save me and then bring me here. I mean, keep me here?' she asked. She watched how he closed the curtains and then turned towards her.

'You needed saving, didn't you little bird?' he rasped. She swallowed and then looked away.

'But why?' she demanded. His low chuckle made her lock eyes with him again.

'I'm no hero girl. I saved you for my own reasons, be sure of that. There are rules for you to follow. You will learn them in the morning.' Sansa nodded slowly.

'But you won't hurt me?' he nodded.

'I won't hurt you.'

 **Sooooo any good? (I know he seems very kind here, but…. She was bruised and crying. Keep that in mind! He will not be all kind and caring all the way in this story…. )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Sansa slept better then she had done in half a years' time. Her body was broken and bruised, but it seemed her new soft bed made her feel better despite of her aching muscles. Yawning and stretching her arms Sansa slowly opened her eyes and again was stunned by the beauty of the room she was in. there was a large dresser, all white with pink flowers painted on the doors. Next to it stood a white desk, with a white, leather chair. Scanning the room further she saw a bookcase, only half filled. On the wall hung a large painting of a lake, complete with beautiful nature around it.

'This must be a dream,' Sansa softly told herself. She slowly looked at her arms, seeing the marks and bruises were still there. It had been real. She had been saved. Her mouth went dry when she recalled last night's conversation with the hound. He had been the one who had saved her, but why? He had worked for the Lannister's', Sansa had even seen him some times. He had once walked in when Joffrey had ordered Boros to hit her and he had asked why he needed a silly girl like her to be even there, let alone waist time on. Anger rose in her chest when she thought of Joffrey and what he had done to her. Joffrey's mother Cersei had talked about an engagement when Joffrey and Sansa would turn 18. The idea alone had made Joffrey even more terrifying. He liked his own personal punching bag and used it often. Sansa had always wondered if Cersei knew about it, but never dared asked.

A knock on the door startled Sansa and she quickly pulled the covers up a little higher.

'Good morning Lady Sansa. I hope you slept well? Can I come in?' It was a female voice Sansa did not recognize. She took a deep breath and answered loud enough for the other person to hear through the door.

'Yes.'

Slowly the doorknob turned and an old looking lady walked inside. She looked friendly, her white hair up un a bun and her brown eyes big and warm. Sansa thought she had to be around 60 at least.

'Hello dear. My name is Martha.' Sansa nodded and kept looking shyly at the woman. Martha closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed, next to her.

'Mr. Clegane told me about your previous situation and asked me to tend to you for now. How are you feeling?' Sansa was stunned at all the kindness she was receiving, was this even real.

'Good madam. May I ask why Mr. Clegane send you for me?' she softly asked. Martha smiled.

'Of course, I totally forget. I work for Mr. Clegane! I keep his house neat and clean. I cook and buy the groceries. You can see me as the hired help I am, even though I spend more time here than in my own apartment.' She laughed a little, then gently taking Sansa's hands in hers.

'Mr. Clegane and I go way back, he is a dear friend of my family and will always be. I heard your story as well and I hope you can see me as a friend soon. You need some kindness my dear child. For now, You may use everything you find in this room, Mr. Clegane arranged everything in her just for you. We will go out and buy you clothes this week. For now you will have to use the things in the closet. Is that alright dear?' Sansa could not believe her ears. She would have been happy living in a dumpster with nothing to dress but a sack. But she was here in this beautiful house, with a room of her very own, with people asking her is she felt ok and if she wanted anything else. Swallowing Sansa smiled a small smile at the lady.

'It's unbelievable, I can't thank you enough,' Sansa said. Martha smiled.

'You don't need to thank me dear, Mr. Clegane is behind everything. He is already up and attending breakfast. Why don't you shower and then dress. He wants to see you before his meetings today.' Sansa nodded quickly.

'The bathroom is next to your room on the right, you may use everything in there you need.'

Martha smiled once more before she stood and left the room. Sansa stepped from her bed and walked over towards her window. When she opened the curtains her mouth formed an silent 'oh'. She was looking out on a very big garden. In the distance she could see a lake and right under her window grew sunflowers. Where in the name of the gods was she?

Within 15 minutes Sansa stood showered and dried before her closet, gently letting her fingers go over the different materials that hung inside. They were all so beautiful.

She choose a bleached pair of jeans and a red, thick sweater. Her hair was slightly damp, but fell tangle free over her shoulders. With some winces she succeeded in pulling the jeans on, her bruises bothering her. It was then she realized she was ready and she would go downstairs, once again meeting the hound in person.

She counted the steps it took to get her towards the stairs. Then she counted the steps of the stairs before she ended up in the hallway, from where she could already hear his deep, low voice. Swallowing Sansa forced herself to walk further, reminding herself he had saved her and would not hurt her, like he had promised her last night. It didn't matter how big he was, of how mean he could be. He was her hero, for now.

She opened the door and noticed how it was silent when he lay his eyes upon her face. She quickly looked away, not sure how the act.

'Well look who decided to join me,' he rasped with a grin. Sansa quickly met his gaze again, seeing he was joking and not really angry with her for being up late this morning.

'Good morning,' Sansa replied, still unsure how he expected her to act. Would he tell her when she could sit down, or expected he she would just do that?

'Take a seat dear,' came Martha's voice from behind her. The woman led her to a chair, opposite of the hounds.

'Some eggs?' she then asked Sansa. Sansa nodded, her eyes almost instantly back on the hounds enormous posture.

'Did you sleep well?' The question took her off guard. The hound, the mean monster himself, asked if she had slept well! Despite her confusion, Sansa nodded. The hound nodded.

'I suppose it sleeps better here, doesn't it little bird,' he asked. Sansa nodded once more, only then remembering he didn't liked for her to keep quiet.

'I have sir, thank you.' The smiled that came to his face was beautiful, yet terrifying. Half his face was scared pretty badly. His scars and burns stretched, making him look even more like the monster everyone made him out to be. Still it only scared Sansa a little.

'Such a decent bird. Though I rather hear you speak the truth when I ask you questions. I will not hurt you for telling the truth pretty bird. Never.' Those words came unexpected and Sansa was doubting if he was telling her the truth himself. What if she broke something in his house. Then he would have to hurt her, right?

'I reckon Martha told you about the things in your room?' he asked her. Sansa nodded. He nodded too.

'Good. When Jeane arrives today or tomorrow I will sent both of you with Martha to buy the things you need. You have to settle for this right now.' Sansa felt her cheeks burn from all his kindness.

'Please sir. You have already given me so much! I couldn't ask for more. You saved me. I owe you everything.' Her words made his smile disappear. His eyes grew warmer then Sansa had ever seen them, before he turned back to his old, cold self.

'A dog doesn't need courage to chase off rats, little bird. I didn't do it to please you either. Keep that in mind.' His harsh words confused her. He had saved her and didn't want to be thanked for it?

'Last night I told you there were rules for you in this house.' Sansa quickly nodded. He nodded too.

'You are not allowed to leave the house without a guard. At all times. The guard can be Bronn, Jorah or me. No others.' Sansa nodded once more.

'I saved you by buying you from the Lannister's. With cold dollars I bought your life, which makes it mine as much as it is yours.' Those words made Sansa feel pretty uneasy.

'I- I don't understand.' His cold stare broke her off.

'It means you belong to me and only me from now on. I bought you for my own reasons. I will keep you for my own reasons.' Sansa swallowed, still unsure of what he meant by that.

'Ok,' she then said as softly as ever. She had looked away from his cold eyes, afraid of what more he would say.

'You give yourself away, just like that?' he then asked. She had to swallow back some tears, not finding the courage to meet his stare.

'Sansa?' he then asked when she remained silent.

'I don't think I can take more pain, or more bruises. I have had my share. So yes. I am yours.' The words felt wrong, but she was tired of always being scared of someone hitting her and hurting her. If the hound wanted her so badly, he could have her.

'I will help you bind your pieces together, little bird.' It were those words that made Sansa look up.

'What?' she asked. His face stayed completely blank, serious.

'I want you to be confident, and strong, to see how beautiful you really are. We will get there some day. For now, I want you to show me your bruises. All of them. I need to see the damage they've done to you.' Sansa was unsure what he meant. She had bruises all over her body. Witch ones did he want to see? When Martha placed the eggs in front of Sansa she didn't dared pick up her fork. Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting?

'First you eat, you sure as hell need it pretty bird.'

 **Sooo I do need reviews if you want me to keep updating! What are your ideas! How will Sandor be with her? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **Sansa**

Sansa picked at her food, but was not really eating. What did the hound mean with her showing her bruises to him? It was not like he was able to remove them? Sansa nervously stared at the hound a few times, unsure of her situation.

'What is it?' he then suddenly asked, his voice gruff. Sansa swallowed and quickly adverted her eyes.

'Nothing,' she replied, her eyes now glued to her plate. A sigh was heard.

'I already told you I don't want your lies girl. What is it?'

Sansa slowly met his burning gaze.

'I'm just not hungry is all,' she tried. She could instantly tell he was not buying it.

'Well in that case, follow me then.' He stood from his chair and walked from the table towards the hall. Sansa swallowed and slowly followed him. He took the stairs, his long legs way faster than Sansa's. He waited by the first door they passed, watching her intently. When she stood before him he opened the door and let her walk past him before he closed the door.

'Are you still in pain?' he asked her. He came right down to business, scaring Sansa with his staring eyes. She let her eyes linger on his burns for a seconds too long, angering him.

'I asked you a question girl. I expect an answer today,' he mocked her. She crossed her arms before her chest, holding herself.

'A little.' He let his eyes roam over her whole body, like he was unsure how bad her wounds and bruises were.

'I need to see the wounds that are still hurting you,' he then said. He sounded almost caring and gentle, like he took the fact she was only 16 in consideration.

'It's fine, that's really not necessary,' Sansa tried. The hound's stare intensified.

'I paid for you, remember?' he told her. It was like ice running down her veins. Sansa felt nauseas all over again. She felt her eyes water and closed her eyes when she thought his next move would be to slap her like Joffrey always did when she angered him. The blow never came.

'I will never lay a hand on you. Not for causing you pain. Open your eyes and look at me.' Sansa slowly complied, feeling tears fall. His face said it all. Disappointment, anger, pain.

'I will not force you. Not like this. I will sent Martha in, so she can observe your wounds.' With those words he left. Sansa stood perplexed. Was he angry with her now? What did he expect from a girl like her anyway. She had lost her trust in men 6 months ago when she was forced to live with the Lannister's.

After Martha had gently unclothed Sansa and had observed her wounds, the old lady sighed in relief.

'Nothing broking, only bruises and scratches. Will you let me disinfect them?' she asked kindly. Sansa, feeling rather awkward in her underwear, nodded. Martha smiled at her and gently cleaned her cuts. Right after she helped the girl dress again and then left her alone to meet the hound. Sansa felt ashamed and not sure what to do. She really did not felt like meeting the hound right after this and left to go to her room. She let herself fall on the bed and cried freely now that she was alone. Her tears were soft, but seemed to fall endlessly.

A knock on the door woke Sansa, and then remembered her she had fallen asleep. She quickly sat up straight looking at the door. Another knock made her cringe.

'Young lady, can I come in?' It was the voice of one of the men she had seen the other day. She rubbed her eyes and then answered with a small yes.

The man who walked in was slender, but muscular. He had a friendly face, handsome even.

'My name is Bronn, but you already saw me yesterday, did you not,' he said, his voice light with amusement. Sansa nodded.

'I was sent to see if you are feeling well. Are you?' he then went on, walking even further into her room.

'Yes, thank you,' Sansa said softly. Bronn walked towards her window, taking a peek outside.

'It is a beautiful day, don't you want to take a little stroll in the garden?' he asked her. Sansa was dumbfounded. Why would he want her to do that?

'I – I am not allowed in the garden- by myself that is,' she replied. Bronn watched her, his lips forming a grin in amusement.

'Why would you want to go by yourself? You can go with me, since Jorah left with Sandor.' That news made Sansa look up. He had left?

'What do you say? I bet you haven't been outside much lately?' Bronn asked her. Sansa swallowed and watched the man in her room. He seemed nice. Funny even.

'Okay.'

She didn't thought it would make her feel good, but it did. She enjoyed her walk in the sun and even listened to Bronn's advice to just lay in the grass and let her face warm in the sun. It felt pretty good. Bronn whistled a song she had not heard before, it seemed right just like this.

'I think your friend will be here today. That is good news, right?' Bronn tried to keep her talking and active.

'Yes, I hope she will,' Sansa answered, thinking about her friend that was still in that horrible house. It remembered Sansa of why she was here. Would Bronn answer her is she asked about Sandor's motives? or maybe he didn't even know. 'Why did you rescue me yesterday?' Sansa asked. She watched Bronn for a second, just until he sat down beside her.

'I work for Sandor Sansa, he ordered me to.' It was clear he would not tell her more about that subject, but it did not keep him from talking at all. He asked her about her hobbies and school. Sansa did not like the idea that everything she told Bronn could be mentioned to Sandor, but Bronn was persistent.

'Uhm I used to sing, I even took classes.' Bronn nodded in approval.

'What kind of songs?' Sansa swallowed.

'A lot of different songs really.' He nodded, understanding her picking her words.

'And school, you are 16 am I right?' he asked her. Sansa nodded.

'Almost 17, I finished high school last year. For now I don't attend anything.' Bronn quickly backfired.

'But you would want too?' Sansa shrugged her shoulders. It did not matter, she was not free to do anything anymore.

'You should look into it, find something you like.' The conversation ended then, when Jorah and Sandor came into the garden.

'Well hello there, any luck already?' Bronn asked. Sansa sat up and watched the two men approach. Jorah shook his head, but the hound did not even flinch.

'Bronn, tonight you will go with Jorah. The plan has not worked like I needed it too. Midnight it is.' The hounds words were harsh, short. His eyes lingered on Sansa for a moment, before he turned and walked inside.

 **Sandor**

He was in the house before he even knew it. His blood bowled thinking about the Lannister boy. Joffrey had made a deal with the hound about the girls, but seemed to enjoy keeping Sandor on edge. It was why he had ordered Jorah and Bronn to just get Sansa from the mansion. But it meant it was harder now to get the order girl out. Still he was dead serious about rescuing both girls from the clutches of the Lannister monster.

'Some tea, sir?' Martha asked when he walked into the kitchen. He nodded and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

His mind lingered off to this morning when the little bird didn't want him to see her. He had been angry when he thought her just being difficult. Only then he remembered what she had been going through the last 6 months. He sighed. He would have to have patience. A lot of it. The girl would have panic written all over her face when she was alone with him in a room. She needed some time to get used to him.

'Here you go,'' Martha said, placing the tea in front of him on the table. He nodded.

'Did she eat anything? Or tell you anything at all?' he asked her. Martha slowly shook her head.

'I think she fell asleep. She and Bronn have been outside for about half an hour now.' Sandor nodded. His little bird, so damaged, so broken. What would her father have said when he had known this?

Martha left him with his thoughts paining him. He had told the girl he bought her because of a promise. It had been no lie, but more complicated than just a promise. He had known Eddard Stark, but they had never been good friends. They had shared some days on jobs in between. It was from those jobs Sandor knew about Sansa. She had always caught his eye and he did not like the idea of Eddard to engage his daughter with the eldest Lannister boy. He hated the Lannister's. With a passion. Right after the accident the papers had been signed and Sansa and Jeane had to move in with the family, much to Sandor's distaste. He had always known there was something wrong with the boy and he was proven right, hearing from Bronn and Jorah how the girls were treated.

He moved a little backwards, taking his tea in hand. He knew he was no match for the little bird either. He would not admit he felt a lot of things when she walked in the room. But he would never hurt her. The promise he had told her about, was one of his own. He promised himself she would be able to reach the age of 18, unbruised and unbeaten. He would even let her study, get herself together. He wanted to do something right in his life. She was his chance. A very pretty chance.

 **Oke short chapter, but needed. What do you think? So Sandor does have feelings for Sansa… to be continued!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

This is not an update. But I do have good news.

I have started a new story you should definitely read if you like Rory Maccan, Sandor Clegane or Marston from Banished...

the story is called: Exceptional


End file.
